


History

by mmorgaan



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k and red will be together in this, F/M, Multi, i hate red and i hate redk, i havent written smut/makeout scenes in YEARS, just go with it, my first znation fic ever, ok, she's just gonna be way cooler, sorry if its shitty, the oc is based off of me bc of the brown/blonde/pink hair, theyre gonna start out bad, this picks up after the s3 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmorgaan/pseuds/mmorgaan
Summary: "hey, uh, not to be that bitch or anything but.. why is her name 'red'? that's fucking stupid.""you realize my name is 10k now, right?""i know, but i like you, so it's okay."--or that one where 10k accidentally meets back up with his pre-z girlfriend who he thought was dead.





	History

_“Where did you find them?”_

_“Some temple in Spokane - 2 were shot, one looked like he’d died. Jim watched 3 of ‘em jump off the side.”_

_“3?”_

_“3. A girl shoved some dude off, her friend followed, then some dumb kid jumped. They’re some bunch.”_

           At this point 10k had woken up - not that it did much visually, everything was still black. All he could hear was muffled conversation near him and every few seconds someone would trip over his foot.

_“Well.. take the bags off of them, one by one. Start with the one on the far left - take the rest into the back.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

           There was a lot of shuffling and scuttling and suddenly, 10k was walking, apparently to the back. He heard a door open and shut behind him, then he was seated somewhere. In his mind, he was asking himself every question possible. _More muttering._ His heart wasn’t racing as fast as it probably should’ve been, but then again - he was kinda dead since Murphy bit him last time. His palms were sweating, he gulped, and he started bouncing his knee until the bag was taken off his head.

           He let out the breath he was holding and looked around immediately to figure out where the fuck he was at, but all he saw were buttons and tons of screens, so it didn’t help at all. He turned his head to the left and right where he expected to see the others but instead, he was alone, until a man about 10k’s age walked in, his hand running through his hair. He was holding a clipboard and had a lab coat on, a blue t-shirt on underneath with khakis to match (but they really didn’t).

           “Where am I?” 10k whispered. He’d hoped the man would help him out a little, but of course, he was met with no response. The man reached forward and grabbed 10k by the face, turning his head to examine him. He looked in his mouth, at his scalp, behind his ears, the back of his neck - which is where the man abruptly stopped.

           “What the hell is on your neck? Are you infected?” The man quickly grew paranoid and started to write something down on his clipboard when 10k attempted to reach out, but was stopped by the rope around his wrists.

           “No, I’m not infected,” he whispered frantically. “My friend is just..” he thought for a moment. He could tell this man who - or what - Murphy is, but also, he didn’t know what this place was or what they could do and considering 10k was a blend now, that might not go over well for him either. “my friend is into some kinky stuff.” he grimaced.

           The science-y man calmed down a little, then his walkie-talkie beeped and he took it into the other room. A few seconds later, the man was back, as was the bag on 10k’s head, and the man was leading him into another room.

           45 seconds later, the bag on his head was once again lifted and 10k was face-to-face with a tall, burly man with long, brown hair and a full beard.

           “I am assuming you are the one who looked dead,” he spoke in his Russian accent.

           10k gulped and nodded, afraid to say or do anything else because quite frankly, this man looked like he could crush him with his pinky toe.

           “I am General Shrivostky,” the man backed up, gesturing to the technology behind him. “Welcome to Zone-A.”

_Zone-A. The thing back in Roswell that was following us, and the place that The Man was trying to take Lucy to. **Lucy!**_

_“Where’s Lucy?!”_

           The man chuckled. “Lucy _who?”_

           “Lucy Murphy. Blonde hair, blue sk-” he stopped. “pink jacket, camo shirt. Where is she?”

           A small man in the back spoke up. “Um, sir, Lucy was one of the few who jumped off the temple,” he adjusted his glasses. “She jumped after a woman with red hair shoved a man off.”

 _“Addy,”_ 10k muttered to himself. _God, I hope they’re okay._

           “Well, son, you are not here to find your buddies, you are here to answer questions about _you_ , your supposed _blue_ friend, and _why the hell we are following you.”_ with every word he had gotten closer and closer to 10k’s face, and now he was at spit distance. The man was frightening, _sure_ , but all 10k had to do was answer questions so he was fine. “Now _who are you?”_

           He gulped again, blinking sporadically. “I-I’m 10k-”

 _“10k?”_ General Shrivotsky grimaced.

           “Yes sir, it’s- it’s the number of zombies I’m going to kill. I’m already at-”

           “Don’t care - Skip question; who is your blue friend?”

           “Uh..” 10k tried thinking of a way to stall or not answer the question at all but couldn’t come up with anything, until a girl walked in from the back.

           She had breast-length, straight, brown hair, with one blonde streak & grown out pink tips. Like the man with the glasses and the one who freaked out over his bite, she wore a white lab coat, but instead had on a ripped, black crop top and ripped, black skinny jeans with blood and dirt on the knees. Her combat boots completed the look perfectly, and once she looked over at 10k, she smiled and quickly looked away but 10k kept staring, despite the russian man spitting and yelling in his face.

           10k knew the girl.

\--

_"Babe, I promise you, when all of this is over, I will get you tickets to One Direction," Tommy paused. "that is, if they aren't Z's." He snickered._

_Dakota playfully smacked him on the shoulder, followed by grabbing his arm to pull him over to a store window. They were at the mall in Seattle to raid, since Dakota kept complaining about not having 'cute apocalyptic clothes that simultaneously make her look badass', so Tommy brought his girlfriend to get some cute, apocalyptic, badass clothes._

_"That dress is so cute!"_

_"'Kota, a dress in the apocalypse probably isn't a good option," he chuckled. "the wind would blow it up while you're running and you would flash the z's."_

_"So?" she smirked. Tommy turned her around and pulled her waist to his, smiling._

_"I'm the only person you need to be flashing, Miss Jane." Tommy grinned. His girlfriend giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he ducked in for a kiss, pulling her waist tighter to him. They kept smiling in between kisses, something they do often, which made them giggle even more. Tommy reached down and gripped Dakota's butt, lifting her up and pressing her back against the glass behind her as their mouths worked perfectly with each other. Dakota ran her hands through Tommy's feathery, black hair and hummed in the kiss, yet jerked her head back when she heard growling and moaning from someone other than Tommy._

_"Jesus, just can't get a break can we?" Tommy sighed and let Dakota down, pulling his rifle from his back holster. Dakota whipped out her prized katana, kissing Tommy on the cheek. "Okay, I'm gonna go to the upstairs level and get a view from there, I'll cover you, I promise," Tommy reassured his girlfriend. "It doesn't sound like many, you should be able to cover it."_

_"Um, duh? I got this, babe. You do your thing," she called. Tommy ran off towards the stairs. "I love you!"_

_He turned back and grinned. "I love you, too!"_

_\--_

The girl disregarded 10k as she walked down a corridor and disappeared. 

"Who's the girl with brown and pink hair?"

General Shrivotsky shrugged and kneeled. "I have no clue or concern! _Tell me about the blue man!"_

10k was starting to panic. He wasn't sure if he should spill the fact that he and Murphy and hundreds of others were _half-zombie/half-human,_ or continue to stall until Warren breaks-

"If you are waiting for one of your buddies to cause a distraction scene, it will not happen. I have them roped in tight and security is on their asses. Or are you truly not going to talk?" he spat. _Shit._

_\--_

_Tommy planted himself on the beam at the top of the elevator shaft, giving himself a perfect view of the entrance where the zombies would be coming through. He looked through the scope on his rifle, looking down at Dakota every few seconds to make sure she's okay. They have an arrangement to where if Tommy has a clear view, he shoots them until they get too close to her, just to make sure he doesn't accidentally shoot her._

_"Here they come!" Dakota called, turning to look for Tommy and grinning when she found him. She waved and he waved back, immediately shooting a zombie in the head after. About 3 came in, slowly, so Tommy figured he could shoot one and Dakota could handle the other two on her own. So that'd what he did - he shot one bullet, which entered one head and exited through another, killing two. Slowly, Tommy climbed down from his perch, sliding his rifle back into his holster and dropping onto the ground. He took his time walking back to the staircase, smiling at the fact that in the midst of all of this, he managed to have a beautiful, badass, out-of-his-league girlfriend to stick with him. Then that same girlfriend let out a piercing scream._

_Tommy bolted to the stairs, sliding down the railing and skipping the last 3 steps. He whipped out his emergency pistol and looked ahead - only to see a hoard crowded around Dakota, yet he didn't see her anywhere. He started shooting and using every last bullet to clear out the hoard, until eventually the mall (and his pistol) was empty and quiet, once again._

_**"Dakota?!"** Tommy shouted. **"Dakota!"**_

_Silence. He looked around for any movement, any movement at all, but found none. She was gone._


End file.
